holiday in handcuffs
by vlengel555
Summary: lets just say its a troypay but does not start the way you would think and it is way better then it sound and there is a trailer so click here....TxS....
1. trailer

**Ok so y'all I decided to delete his and her Christmas for this story and I hope y'all like it, oh and I am not doing any of this story in p.o.v. So like when it says sharpay that just means like what is happening with her ok now here is the traile:**

m2m's-mirror, mirror is playing in the background 

**What happens when**

shows sharpay on the phone with her mom.

"sorry mom"

"thats ok, what are you going to wear"

**you do something totally crazy **

shows sharpay with a knife in her hand.

"ok your coming with me sunny boy" sharpay said pointing the knife at troy

**and you should totally wish you had not done it**

shows troy on the phone with Gabriella.

"ok yeah Gabbi just come and get me out of here as soon as you can"

"ok hunny I will"

**but for some reason you don't**

"i know but if you could just hear me out" sharpay said about to cry

" you talk to much"said troy wiping a tear

shows troy and sharpay kiss

holiday in handcuff coming to a computer now you soon.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**sharpay**

sharpay got up and tarted getting ready for the interview that could change her life.

She went to the bathroom and started perming her hair because her mother was always saying it was in her face. She got dressed and her phone rang.

"hello"

"hey" said her mother on the other line.

"crud" sharpay said after spilling stuff on her shirt.

"oh shar that word is such a low word"(sorry I had to put that but I love that word)

"sorry mom" she said while washing her shirt.

"thats okay now what are you going to wear...oh I hope its your blue Christmas dress"

"mom I'm already dressed and one more thing no more blue sweaters for Christmas please" she said looking at the left end of her closet and seeing like five ugly blue sweaters.

"whatever oh and please do something with your hair"

"oh crud" she hung up the phone and ran to the bathroom, she had forgot to set the timer and let the stuff in her hair to long.

"AHHHHHHHHHH"

sharpay was in her car on her way to the interview when the guy next to her was trying to get over and was hit by another car.

Sharpay went to the office building but was not let in because the boss guy had just found the right person for the job.

Sharpay drove to the diner where she recently work with her best friend Taylor.

**Troy **

troy walked into the diner on the phone with his best friend Chad.

"yes man I'm sure Gabriella will say yes"said troy

"yeah I know...well I better let you go man okay"

"okay man bye" said troy and hung up the phone

he got a table for two, sat down and looked at the engagement ring he was going to give his girlfriend Gabriella

**sharpay **

her phone rang

"hello"

"hey are you on the road yet" asked her mom on the other end of the phone.

"no not yet I'm still waiting for nick... oh wait here he come now be there soon love you" she hung up the phone

"hey let me tell them I am leaving and then we are off"she said

"hey listen I don't really think I am going to go meet your parents"

"what why we need to be on the road like ...right now"

"i know but thats a whole new level and we...well are not on that level yet and I don't think we will ever be on that level sorry"

"wait, what, where did that come from"

"i just don't like you that much so sorry bye" he started walking out.

"hey you walk out that door and we are so over"

"okay" he kept walking

sharpay looked around thinking when she saw Taylor her best friend

"taytay"

"hey why aren't you on the road, and where is nick?"

"who cares hopefully getting hit by a car, he broke up with me"

"oh I'm sorry and well who needs him well I'm really sorry but I have to go love ya"

"yeah love ya to"

she looked around when she saw troy walking toward the bathroom and stopped him...

"hey where are you going" she asked

"to the bathroom"

"no your not because your coming with me sunny boy" she grabs a steak knife and pushes troy out the door.

**Okay y'all tell me what you thought and r&r okay and I am thinking of just taking some of my other stories off for a while unless I get more reviews cause I know I have not been writing on them for a while but its just I have a whole lot of new ideas so help me out yall and tell me what you think.**


	3. chapter 2

**Hey thanks for all the reviews I hope I get more. I hope all of y'all like this chapter as much as the first...anyway here we go.**

**Sharpay**

sharpay was pushing troy toward the car when all of the sudden troy slipped on the ice, fell and hit his head.

"oh for the love of god" she said

sharpay started dragging troy to the other side of the car. After she got troy in, she started driving.

After 30 minutes of driving troy finally woke up.

"hey how are you?"

"what...who are you"

"oh wait" she took the scarf off his head so he could see "is that better?"

"whatever..." he look at the pantyhose that had his hands tided "this does not seem very well thought out"

"well...that because its not...anyway let me tell you why you are here, you are going to be my boyfriend nick for my family for a couple of days, because the real nick could not make it"

"i will never do that"

"oh yes you will or I will stab you" she said pointing the knife at him.

"you seem like a very nice girl"

"thats what I thought"

sharpay pulled the car into a gas station, put the scarf back over troys head and ran in side.

She got 2 cokes, some beef jerky, and ten dollars worth of gas.

"well I always pump the gas for the pretty ladies" said the store owner

"oh no you don't have to do that" she said trying to stop him from going out side but it was to late.

"what going on here?" he said pointing at troy

"oh...well I'm surprising my boyfriend with a weekend at a cabin"

"oh miss I think you should follow me" he said going back into the store

"oh but I really don't have time...sorry" she said while grabbing the gas pump and started pumping "come on pump faster"

the owner come back out with something in his hands.

"here you go I think you could use these" he said pulling out a pair of pink fuzzy handcuffs

"thanks sir" she got in the car

she put the cuffs on troy and cut the pantyhose that tided his hands just a moment ago.

"there this just got a little more professional" she said with a smile

"and just a little more humiliating" said troy

she started driving again.

"okay so if your going to be my boyfriend I think we should get to know each other a little better"

"I'm not your boyfriend"

"okay ill go first"she looked troy up and down from were she was sitting in the car "okay you are the president or vise president of some company for dad owns, you were a part of some fraternity (sorry if that is spelled wrong) in college, your parents bought your first house, you play golf and your a 14 handicap(sorry if thats spelled wrong to)"

troy just looked out thee window

" ok so yes, yes, yes, and yes"

"I'm a ten handicap" troy said angry

"ok my mistake...anyway what about me, I live in a cruddy loft downtown, work at a diner but you know that already, and I hate golf.

**Ok so how did you like it just R&R plzz it helps me get a new chapter faster ok well until next time vlengel555.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry I have not updated in a while but I have been busy with school and holidays well anyway here is chapter 3.**

**sharpay**

once they got to the cabin sharpay parked out front.

"ok you stay here for a sec while I go and tell my parents we are here ok"

troy just looked at her.

Sharpay walked in side and was surprised by the really big hug her mom and dad gave her.

"hunny so great to see you" said her mom.

"yes great, now where is nick" said her dad.

"yeah nice to see both of y'all to, and nicks out side in the car I will go get him but let me tell you ahead of time he gets a little nerves at these kind of thing and will start saying stupid stuff like, you daughter is a kidnapper and stuff like that so just laugh along cause he thinks it's funny...ok let me go get him"

sharpay went back out to the car and when she opened troys car door he was trying to chew his way out of the handcuff.

"like thats gonna work. If you had waiting a little longer then I would have let you out and that would have been with out your teeth hurting." she took the cuffs of troy "now lets go".

"no I'm not going in there"

"but its nice and warm in there"

"fine lets go"

troy got out of the car and walked to the house door and walked in. as soon as he got in the house and saw her parents he went right to them and started on his "nerves" funny joke.

"ok I hate to tell you this but your daughter kidnapped me and dragged me here against my will now I know that sounds bad but it's true"

"oh yeah ok now lets take you to the basement" sharpay's dad said laughing, jokingly

troy just let out a little chuckle.

**Hey yall I know it's really short but I am just trying to update even if it's only o little well hope you liked it R&R.**


	5. Chapter4

**Hey it's been a long time I know but I'm going to start this story again cuz I miss it!**

**Nobody's pov**

once everyone except troy put their clothes away they all met in the living room.

"hey mom can I be key master this year?" sharpay asked

"sure I guess if you really want to" her mom said

"ok cool"

she went and got all the cells phones and keys and went to hide the.

"whats key master?" asked nick (troy)

"the person who gets to keep all the keys and cell phones so there are no distractions" said her dad

"oh great" said nick (troy)

"what was that son?"

"oh nothing sir" he got up and went to his room

sharpay comes back in.

"hey where did nick go?" she asked

"to his room I'm guessing"

"oh ok, well I don't think anyone will be able to find the keys this year, when are Ryan, Kelsi and grandma coming"(instead of her having a sister i'm putting Kelsi)

"soon I think" said her mom

"some one asking about me?" Ryan said coming in the door

"Ryan. Kelsi, so great to see you ,wheres grandma?"

"she's coming" said Kelsi

"NICK get in here please"sharpay yelled

"what do you want" he asked coming in.

"i want you to meet my brother his girlfriend and my Grandma will be in here soon" she said taking his hand.

They both felt something but not really sure what it was!!!

they let go.

"guys this is nick, my boyfriend" she said

"i'm not your boyfriend" he mumbled to him self

sharpay elbows him

"ooooooooh" he grabs his tummy.

"we give me your keys and cells" sharpay says

"here's my keys but I left my phone at home" said Ryan

"here's mine" Kelsi hands sharpay hers

"and heres my stuff" says grandma walking in the door "even thought I think this is such a stupid idea"

"thank you now y'all can go dinner will be ready in a hour or two" said Sharpay's mom (ok so her parents are just going to be Gina and Steve, and sorry if I already named them I'm just going to them this)

they all part ways.

**Troy's p.o.v.**

I walked by Ryan's door and something on the dresser caught my eye.

"you have your phone?" I asked

"yeah, I hate giving it up so I just keep it"

"can-can I use it"

Yeah, sure go ahead"

"thank you"

I grab it and run to the bathroom while running into Grandma.

"sorry"i say closing the door in her face

"men"she says waiting to go to the bathroom

I dial a number and wait for the person to pick up

"hello" they say

"gabby"

"no this is her mother"

"Mrs. Montez, it's troy I need to talk to gabby"

"ok hold on,"

"hello" another voice says

"gabby?"

"yes, whose this?"

"it's troy"

"ugh, troy I am so mad at you, you tell me you want to have lunch and need to ask me something and then you just totally stand me up"

"i know i'm sorry I was kidnapped by some blond lady at the I need you to come get me"

"what"

"i need you to get the police and come and get me i'm in a cabin in the woods".

**Sharpay's p.o.v**

"hey have you seen nick?" I ask grandma

"yeah he's in there on the phone" she said

"WHAT, nick open this door"

no answer.

**Troy's p.o.v. **

"ok now go get the police and just tell them what I told you ok"

"ok" she answered

I hear sharpay.

"Got to go, and hurry" I say and hang it up

**nobody's p.o.v**

"don't make me break it down" sharpay yells a kick and the door opens.

She takes the phone and flushes it down the toilet.

"who did you call?" she ask

"nobody, couldn't get a signal" he lies

he leaves and she just stands there staking her head.

**Later that night**

after dinner

"ok now troy, you and sharpay need to write your latter to Santa" Gina said

"mom, i'm not little anymore" sharpay said

"so, there still a little kid in all of us, now do it, your father and I are going to bed" she said

"and me and Kelsi are going for a walk" Ryan said

"and i'm off to bed too" said Grandma

everyone left, so sharpay and troy walk to the couch.

"want something to drink?" she ask

"sure"

she leaves and comes back with paper, pins, milk, and cookies.

"oreos my favorite" troy says taking one

"mine too"

they start to write

"what did you put?" sharpay ask

"lets see, a new car, and set of clubs"

"wow thats not much a surprise there"

"whats that mean?"

"well you look like thats what you would ask for"

"and what did you ask for world peace?"

"no"

"well I dont think Santa's going to bring you anything, kidnapping someone probably put you on the naughty list this year"

"whatever" she rolls her eyes

"no really what did you put" he asked taking the paper from her

"no give it back" she tries to get it back

"dear Santa this year I wish my parents would be proud of me for once" he looked at her shocked "why wouldn't they be proud of you?"

"because I never do anything worth being proud of, I do remember one time though that they were so proud it was in high school as a freshman at the Christmas talent show I sang a song I can just see their faces now, the big smiles, and what do I have now nothing no boyfriend to tell me i'm beautiful or talented or smart, a stupid job that I probably don't even have anymore, I have nothing"

"i'm sorry" troy looked down at the ground

"on i'm sorry for throwing all this at you and sorry for taking you, well i'll see you in the morning" she gets up and leaves.

**So what did you think I tried to make it my own in some parts well just tell me what you thought! Thanks :-)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter there probably won't be a whole lot more chapters in this story cuz it's almost over :( !(remember that i'm changing it a little from the story)**

_**disclaimer:i dont and never had owned anything in this story!!!!!!**_

**Nobody's p.o.v.**

"hey everyone" sharpay says walking in the door, she looks at troy "you look fresh this morning"

"yeah Ryan let me use some of his clothes" he smiles

"hey why dont you all go for a walk before dinner?" Gina says

"sure why not" troy says

"um...ok sure"

they start to leave and both end up under the mistletoe

"oh you have to kiss" Gina says

"uh..mom i'm sure that-"

she was interrupted my troy kissing her.

They both felt magic when they kissed but neither said anything.

"ok lets go" troy says after he pulls away

"ok"

they leave the house.

"what was with that?" sharpay ask

"well I've decided that i'm going to be the best fake boyfriend for the rest of the time"

"but why"

"because my girlfriend is on her way with the police and then your parents will see you for who you really are"

"oh" she was kinda speechless

"so are you missing Christmas with your parents this year because your up here"

"i'm parents are dead, they died in a car crash"

"oh my gosh, you said your work for your dad"

"no you said that" he pointed at me

"oh well-" she was interrupted when troy took a run for it

"hey stop" she catches him "i thought you were going to be good?"

"just thought I would try one more time, only joking I wasn't going anywhere"

"whatever, lets get back before dinner"

they Start walking back.

Once they get home they go to their rooms to get ready

**Sharpay's p.o.v.**

I was about to take a shower when I notice I had no shampoo.

I walked to the other bathroom. I walked in and saw troy without a shirt shaving.

"oh sorry" I said

"no it's ok"

I need some shampoo"

"yeah sure" he goes and grabs some

"thanks, well see you later" I walked out "wow"

after I shower and get dressed in my dinner dress(picture on profile), theres a knock on the door.

"come in"

troy walks in.

"oh hey" I say

"are you ready because I want to show you something"

"yeah just let me grab my coat" I walk to the closet and grab one and head after troy.

They are now out side

"so what do you want to show me?"

"you'll see"

"ok" I look up and smile at him

we arrived at a little clearing with a gazebo.

"this is beautiful" I said

"yeah but hold on" he ran and turned a switch and all these trees lit up with lights

"wow, why did you do this?"

"well I thought it might be nice to do, but you have to do something for me in return"

"oh yeah whats that?"

"sing"

"huh?"

"sing for me" he pulled out a CD player "i asked your mom about the song and she told me she had a cd with the music on it somewhere and she found it so sing, please"

"ok fine but I haven't done this in forever"

(I dont own this it's by Marie Digby )

_Dear Santa  
I wrote you a letter  
I wonder if you ever read it  
I've only one wish that I ask you  
It's the same old thing  
as every other year  
Ooo oooo Oooo_

This year I can't say I've been perfect  
I'm pretty sure I've got a regret or two  
But Santa please don't hold it against me  
Cause this time I'm counting on you..

To bring me  
Bring me  
Love  
ohhh  
Santa, bring me  
Bring me love whoa  
Bring me love  
ohhh Ooooo  
Bring me love  
Ohhhh  
Ooooo  


_As a child I remember dreaming  
Of all the beautiful things that you can create  
But I can have all the toys in the world then  
You'd see it still wouldn't mean a thing_

Can you  
Bring me  
Bring me  
Love

ohhh  
Santa, bring me  
Bring me love whoa  
Bring me love  
Ohhh Ooooo  
Bring me love  
Ohhhh  
Ooooo

Cause I've been (I've been)  
Patient (patient)  
I've been (I've been)  
Waiting so long  
Hoping (hoping)  
Praying (praying)  
Just tell me that you heard me just this once

Can you bring me  
Bring me  
Love  
Ohhh  
Santa, bring me  
Bring me love whoa  
Tell me the time has come  
That there is someone waiting for me too  
So Santa bring me  
Bring me love  
Whoa  
Bring me Love  
Ohh oooo  
Bring me love  
Oh oooo  
  
"beautiful oh and I have one more thing" he said

"yeah"

"will you........" 

**so what did you think? Let me know? R&R plz!!! only a couple chapters left but thats just cuz i'm making the chapter so long! **


End file.
